The invention concerns a new process for the preparation of an extract of active ingredients in a dry ingestible per-os form, particularly of vegetable, animal or other origin; it also concerns the porous adsorbable microgranules of this type that are prepared.
Preparing extracts of active ingredients is well known, for example of natural origin, particularly in the form of solutions, of macerations or of tinctures. Administering these extracts in dry form requires dosages that are precise and thus difficult to reproduce.
Currently, in order to obtain such dry extracts, processes are made which use a significant heat supply, such as nebulizing, roller dryers, evaporation under vaccum. If the type of compounds so obtained are easily administered by mouth (per-os), on the other hand, all the preparation processes that use an increase in temperature alter the active ingredients of the extracts and modify their stability, particularly because of hygroscopic regain and lumpiness, which leads to difficult handling.
The invention provides a process which permits administering the active ingredients in solid form, which is easier to control and easier to reproduce. It also provides a process which permits selecting the active ingredients used, while assuring a certain stability over time without thermal deterioration.
The invention remedies these inconveniencies. It provides a process that is easy to use, permits obtaining dry adsorbable per-os extracts that contain a large percentage of active ingredients and are stable over time.